Sandra Jones
Sandra Jones is the oldest Jones sister in the novel series, The Jones Chronicles and mother of three daughters, M.J., Mia, and Krista Parker. She is the eldest daughter of Myra Jones, niece of Lydia Matthews, Olivia Martin and Erica, older sister of Tasha Jones and half-sister of China, Alexa, and Tina Jones. Her storylines involved her relationship with an older mortal, the death of her younger half-sister, China, and giving birth to her child, Krista Parker via dangerous c-section. History Sandra was born in 1988, to the Serena witch Myra Jones and the unnamed Mortal ex-husband. She started out as a happy, naive, and witty child who often argued with her younger sister, Tasha (born in 1990), over toys or the usage of their magic. Despite her young age, Sandra had perfect control over her birth power of Telekinesis, which allowed her to move objects using only the power of her mind. In 1993, she and Tasha were captured along with their heavily pregnant mother, Myra by demon Nukus to force Myra to give up her third child in an exchange for her daughters' lives. To save her girls, Myra agrees to give her baby to Nukus, but she went into labor due to taking the labor-inducing pill. Sandra and her sister, Tasha were forced to witness their mother giving birth to their half-sister, China and all three of them were returned by to Santa Mira. However, Myra learns from her mother that Nukus only forced her to give up her baby was for Nukus to use the baby for her powers to destroy both Santa Mira and the Joneses. Myra, joined forces with her sisters to vanquish Nukus and rescue her baby and named her China. Sandra helped Tasha learn the advantage of being a big sister. In later years, Sandra and her sisters welcomed two more sisters in their lives, Alexa in 1997 and Tina in 2001. However, the births of Alexa and Tina were different. Myra gave birth to Alexa in an bathtub at her mother's home, Myra's younger half-sister, Olivia delivered the baby and the experience healed the rift between Myra and Olivia for a few years until their blowout in 2002. In 2001, before Sandra's 13th birthday, Myra was pregnant with her fifth and final child. Unfortunately, Myra was injured in a demon attack, placing her unborn baby at risk. Unable to carry her baby to term, Agatha uses a Baby Transfer Spell to transfer Myra's baby to another womb of a witch as a carrier until the baby's birth. The baby was transferred to Erica's womb until the birth. Sandra's aunt Erica was 26 at the time she was the surrogate mother for her unborn niece. Destiny as a Serena Witch Years before her cousin, Kat Martin was the protector of Santa Mira, Sandra was a high school student juggling with school life and defending the town from evil from enslaving mankind. However, unlike her younger sisters, Sandra had relatively mixed emotions to being a Serena Witch. She first learned of their legacy from her grandmother when Demons returned to cause trouble in Santa Mira and the the Spelling Sisters have retired from demon battling to raise their families and, despite her initial skepticism, was forced to accept it as truth when she unintentionally used telematerialization to fill her cup of coffee with cream. While Sandra was reluctant to the idea of being a witch, and a most powerful one at that, she learned to embrace it. Sandra found out that she has the power of Telekinesis and Super Strength, due to being the eldest sister of the Jones clan. As Sandra began her senior year of high school, she was joined by her younger sister, Tasha, who was beginning her freshman year. Birth of M.J. Parker *Jack: Who's going to deliver the baby? *Tasha: You deliver it, it's your kid! Eight months later, Sandra gave birth to her daughter, naming her Myra Jade Parker. However, before M.J.'s birth, Sandra was worried about being captured by evil and be forced to give birth while in the underworld like when her mother and sister went through with their daughters. A heavily pregnant Sandra went into labor in her baby's nursery at her aunt Olivia's apartment, she was found by her younger sister, Tasha who becomes her breathing partner. Fortunately, Sandra's older boyfriend arrived just as the baby was coming. Jack acted as a midwife as Tasha was holding her sister's hand throughout the delivery. The Return of Myra Jones Six months after the birth of her daughter, Sandra and her family were shocked to learn that her mother, Myra was still alive. The Birth of Mia Parker Carson Tanner, who once screwed Myra and Olivia told Sandra, that she and her boyfriend were expecting their second child. Eight months later, Sandra's niece, Becca was kidnapped by -, as an attempt to steal her powers and use them to destroy Los Angeles. As she and Jack searched for Becca in an empty shed, they both saw Sandra's water breaking, surprising them. As Alexa, Tasha, and Tina searched for Becca, Jack tries to help Sandra through the delivery. When she was fully dilated, Jack made a chair as a set up for Sandra's delivery. He delivered his and Sandra's second daughter. After Tasha, Alexa, and Tina rescue Becca, they race to find Sandra and Jack, only for them to find out that Sandra has given birth to her second child. The girls were surprised and amazed at meeting their newborn niece. Sandra and Jack have named the baby girl, Mia. Powers and Abilities Basic Powers *Spell Casting: The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *Potion Making: The ability to brew potions. Active Powers *Molecular Transference: When a witch magically transports her/himself from one place to another. This can be used to travel great distances and between realms in a matter of seconds. *Telekinesis: The ability to move objects and beings with the mind. *Super Strength: The ability to exert a level of physical force above that of a normal person. Her ability to levitate allows her to build up enough momentum to deliver more powerful attacks by levitating and kicking her targets, who would fall back a considerable distance. *Pyrokinesis: The ability to create and manipulate fire with the mind. Family Relationship *Myra Jones - Romantic Relationship Notes/Trivia *Both Sandra and her cousin, Kat Martin have Molecular Transference inherited from their ancestor, Serena Denison. *After China's death, Sandra inherited her golden necklace. *She was based on one of Maryam Wells' maternal cousins. *She is one of the many characters to be involved with a mortal. *Sandra shares a few similar traits with Prue Halliwell from Charmed. *She gave birth to her 1st child at age 27, a daughter named Myra Jade Parker (nicknamed M.J.) in The Birth of a New Witch. Child's father is her love partner, Jack Parker. *She gave birth to her 2nd child at age 29, a daughter named Mia Parker in -. Child's father is her love partner, Jack Parker. *She gave birth to her 3rd child at age 31, a daughter named Krista in -. Child's father is her Jack Parker. Category:Serena Witch Category:Females Category:Jones family Category:The Jones Chronicles